vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodletting
Bloodletting is the seventh episode of the first season of The Originals and the seventh episode of the series. Summary A BLAST FROM THE PAST — When someone from ’s past makes a startling revelation, she grows concerned for herself and the baby. Amidst growing tensions between them, and turn to Sabine for help in locating Hayley , who has gone missing. After making a trip down to the bayou, Klaus has a surprising and dangerous encounter with an unexpected visitor. Meanwhile, makes a surprising connection, and makes an enticing offer that leaves her torn. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (credit only) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza Guest Cast *Tasha Ames as Eve *Johnny Walter as Dwayne Co-Starring (uncredited) *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood (archive footage) *Tamiko Brownlee as Felicia *Jeff Matthew Glover as Otto Trivia *Antagonist: Tyler Lockwood. *Narrator: Niklaus Mikaelson. *This is the first episode in both the The Vampire Diaries and the The Originals universe to feature Tyler as an antagonist. * hosted an event called Fight Night, where vampires fight for the chance to get a daylight ring. *This is the fourth episode of The Originals which has a reference in it to a vampire movie. The four being: Always and Forever for its nod to Bram Stoker's Dracula, Girl in New Orleans which was originally titled Interview With A Vampire and Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, along with this episode, make references to the 1986 movie Fright Night. * 's appearance in this episode marks the first crossover between The Originals and The Vampire Diaries. *Marcel learns from Rebekah about the bloodline rule. He is now aware that killing Klaus will result in the death of himself and everybody he's ever sired. *Marcel revealed to Rebekah that he waited for her. *It is revealed that Tyler kidnapped Hayley in the previous episode, not Marcel. *Tyler reveals that he has witch connections, other than Bonnie Bennett. *It's revealed Hope's hybrid blood can turn werewolves into hybrids, and the hybrids are sired to either Hayley or Hope. *Tyler meets Marcel for the first time and informs him about the baby and how it might bring the end of the vampires. *Marcel makes on offer to Rebekah asking her to help him entomb Klaus in the Garden. * bites Elijah, infecting him with hybrid venom, after a spat over the Klaus' intentions for the baby. *Klaus taunts Elijah over his possible feelings for Hayley. *It is revealed that Marcel had started building a house for himself and Rebekah before she left 100 years ago. The foundation was built over by Klaus and Marcel now uses it as The Garden. *Davina lifts Klaus' compulsion on Josh so that Marcel can have him to spy on Klaus for him. *Eve leaves Hayley a bible with their family tree in it. Inside it, Hayley's birth name is revealed as Andrea Labonair. *Josh reveals to Davina he's gay. *Josh and Davina form a friendship in this episode. *Josh manages to persuade Davina to not erase his memories of her despite Marcel's orders. * learns that Klaus killed Tyler's hybrid pack and his mother, Carol Lockwood. Body Count *Dwayne - heart extraction, killed by Tyler Lockwood. Continuity *Finn and Kol were both mentioned in this episode. **Finn was last seen on The Vampire Diaries in Season Three's The Murder Of One. **Kol was last seen in present time on The Vampire Diaries Season Four's finale Graduation, and was seen neutralized in a flashback in Always and Forever. *Tyler's hybrid pack and Carol Lockwood were last seen in Season Four's O Come, All Ye Faithful. They were all killed by Klaus. * was mentioned for the first time, during Klaus and Tyler's confrontation. She was last seen in The Vampire Diaries Season Five's The Cell. *Sophie and Cami did not appear in this episode. *Mystic Falls is mentioned by name for the first time in the series. It was alluded to by Sophie in Always and Forever when she was telling Elijah about Hayley meeting Klaus while she was passing through a small town in Virginia. Locations *New Orleans **The Bayou ***Nightwalker Bar **French Quarter ***The Abattoir **Mikaelson Mansion **The Garden **St. Anne's Church ***Davina's Room Behind the Scenes *Filming for this episode wrapped on October 9, 2013. https://twitter.com/MichaelNarducci/status/388131647323144192 *This episode had about 2.40 million viewers in USA which was 0.37 million more than the previous episode. Cultural References * Bloodletting is the withdrawal of often small quantities of blood from a patient to cure or prevent illness and disease. Bloodletting was based on an ancient system of medicine in which blood and other bodily fluid were regarded as "humors" that had to remain in proper balance to maintain health. It was the most common medical practice performed by physicians from antiquity until the late 19th century, a span of almost 2,000 years.In Europe the practice continued until the end of the 18th century. ** Bloodletting indiscriminate slaughter; "a bloodbath took place when the leaders of the plot surrendered"; "ten days after the bloodletting Hitler gave the action its name"; "the valley is no stranger to bloodshed and murder"; "a huge prison battle was ordered". *The same title was used for the eighth episode of AMC's , in this episode the main characters child's life is at stake. *The phrase spoken by Marcel in the promo "Welcome to Fight Night" is a play on the phrase "Welcome to Fright Night" spoken by the vampire Jerry Dandridge in the original 1986 movie Fright Night. Interestingly the Originals share a few similarities with Jerry Dandridge, he is one thousand years old, his sister Regine is also a vampire, one of his present day neighbors is the exact double of his lost love and some of his mannerisms are quite similar to those of Elijah. **Fright Night was also subtly referenced in the previous episode Fruit of the Poisoned Tree by Marcel's eating of the apple, something Jerry Dandridge did frequently in Fright Night 1986. *'' '' is an album by the rock band Boxer, released on the Virgin record label in 1979. *'' '' is the eleventh studio album released by the thrash metal band Overkill in the fall of 2000. Quotes :Elijah (to Niklaus): "I made a promise to protect that girl." :Rebekah: "What have you done with Hayley?" :Elijah (to Marcel): "We've come here for the girl, give her to us." :Rebekah (to Marcel): "Or I will separate your head from your neck." :Klaus: "You've got to admire this guy." :Klaus (to Elijah): "So you do care about her." :Marcel (to Rebekah): "You have a choice, starting right now." :Klaus: "Shall we end this? :Klaus: "This reeks of someone I thought I was rid of. Hello Tyler." :Tyler: "Klaus." :Klaus: "Let's end this shall we?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x07 "Bloodletting" Promo|Short promo The Originals - Bloodletting Preview|Extended promo The Originals 1x07 "Bloodletting" Promo - Tyler vs. Klaus HD|Teaser promo Pictures 1x07klaus.jpg|Klaus 1x07klauselijah.jpg|Klaus and Elijah 1x07marcel.jpg|Marcel 1x07marcel2.jpg 1x07klaus2.jpg 1395257_484901338283894_2137883268_n.png|The stakes have been raised. andrealabonairfamilybible.jpg elijahandhayleytox07.jpg|Hayley and Elijah elijahklaussabinetox07.jpg|Elijah, Klaus and Sabine tylertox07.jpg|Tyler hayleytox07.jpg Elijahfindshayleytox07.jpg tylerklausconfrontationtox07.jpg|Tyler and Klaus Bloodletting_1.jpg Bloodletting_2.jpg Bloodletting_3.jpg Bloodletting_4.jpg Bloodletting_5.jpg Bloodletting_6.jpg Bloodletting_7.jpg Bloodletting_8.jpg|Marcel and Rebekah Bloodletting_9.jpg|Josh and Marcel Bloodletting_10.jpg|Josh, Marcel and Davina Bloodletting_11.jpg Bloodletting_12.jpg Bloodletting_13.jpg|Elijah and Klaus Bloodletting_14.jpg Bloodletting_15.jpg|Tyler and Hayley Bloodletting_16.jpg|Rebekah Bloodletting_17.jpg Bloodletting_18.jpg Bloodletting 20.jpg Bloodletting 19.jpg Bloodletting 28.jpg Bloodletting 27.jpg|Klaus and Rebekah Bloodletting 26.jpg Bloodletting 25.jpg|Josh and Davina Bloodletting 24.jpg Bloodletting 23.jpg Bloodletting 22.jpg Bloodletting 21.jpg Bloodletting 20.jpg Davina and joshua.jpg|Davina and Joshua befriending Zdy5.jpg The.originals.s01e07.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 20.23 -2014.05.23 01.57.30-.jpg The.originals.s01e07.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 20.53 -2014.05.23 01.57.25-.jpg re.jpg bloodletting.jpg bloodletting 2.jpg bloodletting 03.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One